La Groupie du Pianiste
by GiselleLevy
Summary: Mensonge. Elle n'est que Mensonge. Minuit. Silence dans la Salle. Il arrive. Traitre. Elle n'est qu'un traitre. Il pose ses mains sur le clavier. Et tout s'écroule.


Je ne sais même pas quoi vous dire, en réalité. Je n'ai jamais eu autant de mal à écrire que pour cet OS. J'avais une idée tellement précise de ce que je voulais que je tremblais en l'écrivant. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous touchera comme il m'a toucher.

J'ai placé le rating en T, je ne pense pas qu'il vaille un M. Au cas où faites-le moi savoir =)

Je vous propose d'écouter la chanson correspondant au titre de l'OS, dont je ne citerais pas l'auteur, les song-fics sont également désapprouvées sur ce site, du coup je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. Si vous ne voyez vraiment pas de quelle chanson je parle, contactez-moi par mp ;)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

**La Groupie du Pianiste**

_9h01. Ministère de la Magie. Londres._

La foule se presse, compacte, dans le hall du ministère de la magie. Les sorciers s'entassent, se poussent, grognent, râlent, s'échangent les dernières nouvelles, se livrent les derniers ragots. Un capharnaüm impressionnant règne.

Comme chaque matin.

Pourtant, elle y est insensible. Elle se faufile rapidement. Capes multicolores, chapeaux pointus décadents, bottes à bouts cloutés, rien ne l'arrête. Elle trace, ignorant les cris, les interpellations à son encontre, les coups de coude sur son passage.

Comme chaque matin.

Avec l'aisance que donne l'habitude, elle dépose sa baguette au vigile préposé à la vérification de son identité, puis passe le portique de sécurité. D'un pas rapide, elle traverse, elle double, elle rejoint les ascenseurs. Niveau 2. Direction le bureau des Aurors.

Comme chaque matin.

Elle patiente sans bruit. Compte les étages qui défilent sans se préoccuper des autres, sans se mêler aux conversations qui l'entourent. Elle n'en a que faire. Un homme la bouscule. Elle ne le regarde pas, ignore ses excuses. Elle est arrivée, sort hâtivement de la cabine surchauffée, se débat hors de l'habitacle surchargée. Elle ne supporte plus leur contact.

Comme chaque matin.

Traversant le couloir bondé, elle se baisse à temps pour éviter les notes volantes, se décale à temps pour ne pas renverser un pauvre stagiaire récemment embauché, transportant une quinzaine de tasses de café à bout de baguette, avant d'apercevoir au loin, les bureaux de son équipe. Enfin, elle passe la porte.

Comme chaque matin.

- Ah ! Hermione ! On t'attendait pour le débriefe ! S'exclame Harry à son approche.

Avec un sourire faux, elle s'installe entre ses deux meilleurs amis, déjà assis autour d'une grande table ronde.

- On peut donc commencer, Continue -t'il. Williamson ?

- Je suis encore sur l'affaire Rockwood. D'après mes informateurs, des moldus ont aperçu quelques signes ostentatoires de magie noire dans le comté du Wiltshire. Je ne sais pas si …

Chaque lundi, dès l'arrivée de l'équipe au complet, un long tour de table était organisé. Tous les membres expliquaient sur quelles affaires ils allaient travailler pendant la semaine en cours, afin de se synchroniser sur les différentes interventions, afin d'échanger les dernières informations, afin d'affiner leurs techniques de recherche. Hermione passait la dernière.

Comme d'habitude.

- Granger ?

Elle ne s'habituait toujours pas à ce que son meilleur ami utilise ce ton avec elle. Elle se sentait de retour à Poudlard.

- J'ai pu boucler les derniers détails de l'affaire Nott hier. Mes recherches sur Malefoy progressent. Une piste pour le Brésil. Je pense partir jeudi.

- Le Nevada, ça n'a rien donné ?

- Rien. Un canular surement.

- Alors Robards t'accompagnera pour le Brésil.

Jurant en silence, elle se contente pourtant d'accepter.

- Aucun problème.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle gagne son bureau, une nouvelle pile de documents sous les bras. Poussant la porte d'un coup de hanche, elle fait signe à son assistant de lui apporter une tasse de thé. S'écroulant sur l'unique fauteuil de la pièce, elle s'apprête déjà à débuter sa journée. Le thé arrive. Elle ouvre ses premiers dossiers, trempe sa plume favorite, la rouge, dans de l'encre noire. Les mêmes gestes que la veille.

Comme chaque matin.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

- Toc Toc Toc… On peut entrer ?

Ron et Harry se tiennent dans l'encadrement de la porte de son bureau. Elle relève la tête de ses parchemins. Elle affiche un léger sourire d'assentiment.

- Her-mignonne, tu travailles vraiment trop !

- Ça fait deux ans qu'on essaye de coincer Malefoy, deux ans qu'il s'est évadé d'Azkaban. C'est pas en te tuant à la tâche que tu vas réussir à le retrouver, poursuivit Ron. Allez, viens déjeuner avec nous !

- C'est ton supérieur hiérarchique qui te l'ordonne, réplique Harry, le regard taquin.

- Si tu le prends comme ça, répondit-elle en se déridant quelque peu avant de se lever et de les rejoindre.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria du Ministère ensemble. Le Trio d'Or au grand complet. Pourtant, s'ils savaient ce qu'il en était réellement… Comme de bien entendu, après Poudlard, ils avaient tous entreprit des études d'Aurors, avant d'entrer, ensemble, au Ministère de la Magie. Harry s'était entre-temps marié avec Ginny Weasley.

Moins prévisible cependant, le couple Ron-Hermione n'avait tenu qu'un temps. Peut-être la guerre les avait-elle éloignés, au lieu de les rapprocher. Peu après, Hermione avait eu une brève aventure avec Dean Thomas, alors que Ron se laissait réconforter par Lavande Brown. C'était encore le cas d'ailleurs. Pour lui, l'histoire se finissait bien. Elle, demeurait seule.

L'ambiance semblait au beau fixe. Ses meilleurs amis parlementaient sur la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch qui se déroulerait en France. Argumentant sur les meilleurs joueurs engagés, sur la fiabilité des arbitres, et encore un tas d'autres choses qui ne l'intéressaient nullement. Hermione, elle, se contentait de jouer avec sa nourriture, en laissant échapper quelques -fausses- exclamations enjouées, histoire de donner le change.

Mensonge. Tout n'est que mensonge. Elle n'est que mensonge. Mais cette journée, identique aux précédentes, se poursuit, sans anicroche aucune. Mensonge.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Heureusement, presque vingt-et-une heure déjà. Enfin une heure décente pour quitter les lieux. Comme chaque soir, Hermione trépigne d'impatience, guettant les pas d'Harry dans le hall, qui signeront la fin de sa journée de dur labeur. Il est grand temps d'y aller.

- Bonne soirée

- À demain !

- Ne travaille pas trop tard, hein ?

- Non, à demain les garçons.

Elle rejoint le hall d'entrée du ministère. Presque vide déjà. Chacun a rejoint son foyer, sa femme, son mari, ses enfants, sa vie. Elle n'a rien de tout cela. Rien qu'un petit studio dans un quartier carrément glauque, du Londres moldu. Il est tard. C'est l'heure. Elle transplane chez elle. Sa journée ne fait que commencer…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

Elle claque la porte derrière elle. Pattenrond, son vieux chat, vient se frotter contre sa robe de sorcière. D'une légère caresse, elle le congédie. Mécaniquement, elle s'affaire. Accroche son manteau dans l'entrée. Balance ses affaires au milieu du salon. Remplit la gamelle du chat. Se déshabille en disséminant ses vêtements à travers son appartement. Rentre dans la douche.

Quelques secondes de calme. Ni bruits, ni mensonges. Elle et elle seule, perdue dans ses pensées déplacées.

Se lave. Sort. S'habille. Se maquille. Attrape une des pommes placée dans la corbeille de fruits, sur la table de sa cuisine. Croque quelques bouchés. Puis la jette. Elle n'a pas faim. Elle n'a pas envie de manger. Ni de boire. Ni de dormir. Ni de travailler. Non quelque chose d'autres l'attends. Non loin d'ici. Elle enfile une veste, des chaussures, et disparaît dans la nuit.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooo

_23h42. Le Caveau. Londres_

Une douce musique d'ambiance accompagne ses pas. Lascive, elle sent les regards de tout le bar sur elle. Elle descend les escaliers la menant au Caveau, lentement. Lentement. Vêtue d'une simple robe noire, courte, moulante et d'une paire d'escarpins. Un rouge à lèvres carmin recouvre ses lèvres, ses cheveux sont lâchés. Elle refuse de passer inaperçue.

Elle se sent femme. La nuit, lorsqu'elle passe les portes de ce vieux club à l'air miteux, lorsqu'elle descend au sous-sol, lorsqu'elle rejoint l'antre de l'homme vers qui se tournent chacune de ses pensées, elle se sent si désirable, que cela en devint entêtant. Comme un parfum capiteux, accroché à sa gorge pâle, un profond effluve qui refuserait de s'étioler dans l'air ambiant.

Elle évolue parmi les tables, parmi les fauteuils installés çà et là. Aucun ordre ici, aucune règle. Rien d'autre ne compte si ce n'est la musique. La musique qu'_il_ joue. Bientôt l'heure. Elle s'installe, assez loin de la scène, presqu'invisible dans la noirceur de la salle. Un serveur pose un verre face à elle. Toujours la même chose. C'est une habituée, elle vient chaque soir.

L'ambiance est électrique, chaotique. Seules quelques bougies illuminent l'endroit d'une douce lueur orangée. Intime. Sombre. Décadent. Mystérieux. Nuit après nuit, elle revient ici. Encore et encore. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Elle ne peut plus s'en empêcher. Comme une force étrange qui l'attirerait ici, à son insu. Une drogue. Oui, _il_ est devenu une drogue. Sa drogue.

Minuit. Silence dans la salle. Il arrive.

Il émerge des rideaux pourpres, du fond de la scène, se dirige vers l'impressionnant piano à queue noir situé au milieu de l'estrade. L'homme est grand, très grand. Il se tient droit, presque raide, fier. Conservant obstinément son regard braqué vers le sol, on demeure cependant bien loin de son port hautain d'antan. Sa peau pâle, ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, sa chemise immaculée contrastent avec la noirceur de son pantalon de costume, détonnent face à l'obscurité de la salle. Mi- ange, Mi- démon.

Il ne regarde jamais son public. Ils sont pourtant des dizaines à venir l'écouter chaque soir. À l'acclamer. À espérer un bref sourire, un simple hochement de tête. Mais il n'offre rien de tout cela. Il se contente de venir, de jouer, et de repartir, sans lever la tête. Frustration.

Il prend place, presque nonchalamment sur le petit tabouret. Là, sa chevelure semble pleuvoir sur ses épaules carrées. Il patiente. Quelques secondes. Les paupières closes. Il ne tremble pas. Elle oui. Elle tremble de peur, d'appréhension, d'extase et de désir. De pur désir. Elle agrippe les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Elle croise les jambes, tendue. Elle patiente.

Traitre. Elle n'est qu'un traitre. Sa simple présence ici, pourrait être considérée comme réprouvable. On lui a confié une mission. Une mission de la plus haute importance. On lui a fait confiance. Le ministère croit en elle, et en ses actes. Le monde des sorciers, dans sa totalité, est persuadé de son intégrité. Pourtant elle n'est qu'un traitre.

Lorsque le bureau des Aurors lui avait expressément demandé de mettre la main sur Lucius Malefoy, tout juste évadé d'Azkaban on ne sait pas comment, elle s'était dit que cette capture ressemblerait à toutes les autres. Quelques interrogatoires musclés de ses infiltrés, quelques billets passés sous la table et le tour était joué.

Mais pour lui, tout fût différent.

Pendant plus d'un an, elle avait écumé toute l'Angleterre à la recherche de la moindre petite information pouvant lui être utile. Enchainant les bars glauques, les rendez-vous dangereux, les guet-apens dont elle était parfois ressortie méchamment amochée. Mais personne ne semblait en mesure de lui fournir de véritables pistes.

Elle avait alors commencé à fouiller dans le passé de Malefoy. À se renseigner sur son passé, sur sa vie, sur ses rêves, sur ses espoirs, sur tous les endroits significatifs pour lui, sur toutes les cachettes qu'il aurait pu occuper. Malefoy était devenu sa cible, son unique cible.

Elle passait ses jours et ses nuits à travailler d'arrache-pied. Le retrouver était devenu une nécessité pour elle. Un besoin vital. Elle devait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Il avait alors commencé à s'incruster dans chacun de ses rêves, à s'immiscer dans chacune de ses pensées. Toute sa vie semblait dirigée vers sa seule capture. Le retrouver, c'était tout pour elle.

Ses amis s'inquiétaient, certes. Mais ils se savaient incapables d'arrêter Hermione Granger. Elle, une femme si forte, si assurée, si indépendante. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils en étaient parfaitement conscients. Et heureusement ou malheureusement pour elle, ils la laissèrent se noyer intégralement dans son travail.

Pourtant, rien. Le néant. Lucius Malefoy avait simplement et purement disparu de la surface de la terre. Et au bout d'une longue année elle avait commencé à désespérer. Cet échec remettait en doute ses convictions. Cette vie était-elle vraiment faite pour elle ? Ce métier lui correspondait-il réellement ? Elle n'était même pas capable de mettre la main sur un vulgaire ex-Mangemort.

Et c'était là que tout, absolument tout avait basculé.

Ce soir-là, elle avait passé des heures de travail acharné, à interroger un vulgaire patron d'un pub miteux. À la fin, elle avait même failli en finir avec un impero, tellement la fatigue et l'hérésie commençaient à transcender son travail, si intègre à l'accoutumé.

Elle avait donc décidé d'aller boire un verre, seule, avant de rentrer. Une amie moldue lui avait conseillé un petit bar dans un des quartiers de Londres, peu recommandable certes, mais dont le pianiste était selon elle, un artiste hors-pair. Ainsi, lorsque Lucius Malefoy avait rejoint la scène, lorsqu'il s'était installé sur le piano face à elle, dans une position et avec une attitude totalement identique à ce qu'il arborait ce soir-ci, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle.

Cette nuit-là, Hermione Granger était morte.

Quelque chose d'autre, de profondément différent, de sombre, d'imperturbable était né au cœur d'elle-même. Et depuis, perdue au creux des méandres de la culpabilité, elle n'avait pu quitter cet endroit. Comme si son âme, son cœur, et son esprit s'étaient harnachés dans le sous-sol de ce piano-bar. Son corps, lui, allait et venait, imperturbable au magnétisme, presque bestial qui l'emprisonnait.

Traitre, elle n'était qu'une traitre.

Il pose ses mains sur le clavier. Et tout s'écroule.

Elle respire difficilement. Sa gorge semble obstruée par un étau de feu qui empêche toutes pensées cohérentes d'envahir son esprit. Elle se sent prisonnière, prisonnière de cet endroit sordide, prisonnière de cet être abject qui ignore tout de sa présence, prisonnière de cette envie animale qui la cloue à ce siège.

Elle devrait pouvoir se lever. Se lever, crier, se jeter sur lui, lancer un sort, le capturer et le ramener au tribunal. Elle devrait pouvoir quitter les lieux à toute allure, se rendre chez Harry en transplanant et lui livrer la cachette de sa cible. Elle devrait pouvoir joindre son supérieur et le mettre au courant de l'urgence de la situation. Elle n'en fait pourtant rien.

Une première note. Grave. Chaude. Comme une caresse fugace qui se prolonge sur sa peau. Comme un regard brulant, qui annihile ses peurs, qui efface ses doutes, qui enflamme son corps. Comme un parfum d'homme qui pénètre ses narines et affole son cœur.

Une seconde note. Puis une troisième. Il joue avec une lenteur, proche de l'extase, proche de la folie. Chaque note est précédée d'un temps d'attente, devenue insupportable. D'une seconde d'appréhension où ses doigts tremblent sous l'impact de la frustration.

Doucement, tout doucement les notes s'enchainent. La mélodie semble calme, douce. Comme un amant qui se veut attentionné, alors que de terribles pulsions animent son corps. Tout est contrôlé. Orchestré. Volontaire. Prévisible. Tout est prévu. Rien ne se dit, tout se devine.

La passion. L'envie. L'empressement. Masqué par cette atroce douceur, par ce calme apparent qui n'est qu'apparence. Elle bout, elle tremble, elle rage, mais elle se tait. Chaque soir, elle se tait. Alors elle rêve, elle rêve, elle songe, elle part, elle s'envole, elle disparait, tout disparaît.

Rien n'a de sens, plus rien n'a de sens. Tout n'est qu'image et volupté. Rien ne se passe, tout s'imagine, tout se désire, tout ce désir…

Chacune de ses notes emplit son fantasme de plus de gestes, de plus de mots, de plus de poids. Ses mains, ses longues mains, qui caressent les notes pâles. Ses mains, ses longues mains, sont sur sa peau d'ivoire. Elle ferme les yeux de plaisir, les lèvres entr'ouvertes.

Aucun vêtement, aucune barrière, aucune peur, aucune rage, aucune peine. Il est là avec elle tout simplement, dans ses rêves, tous deux bercés par le piano, par la mélodie de ses doigts, par la berceuse de son corps. Ses mains sur les touches sont ses lèvres sur sa bouche. Tout s'efface.

Elle ne contrôle rien, il contrôle tout, la lenteur de ses mains, la langueur de ses gestes, la douceur de ses notes. Il semble calme. Elle ne l'est pas. Il feint la concentration. Ce n'est pas le cas. La fièvre s'empare de lui peu à peu. Elle brule sous ses caresses imaginaires.

Fièvre.

Elle ne le regarde pas. Elle l'imagine. Elle sait qu'il est là, les yeux rivés sur son instrument, totalement absorbé par son propre art, absolument aveugle à tout ce qui n'est pas lui-même et sa musique.

Égoïste pianiste, elle songe, elle rêve de ses doigts, de ses mains, de ses regards qui se feraient brûlants, de ses gestes qui se feraient violents.

Il se laisse prendre par la fièvre. Tout s'accélère.

Sa berceuse devient brutale, ses gestes se font hachés. Elle agrippe les draps de soie, il s'accroche à ses poignets. Elle est perdue. Elle halète. Grave. Aigue. Grave. Aigue. Dur. Tendre. Froid. Chaud. Elle ne sait plus ce qui se passe. Elle se perd en lui. Tout s'effondre.

Ses doigts ondulent au rythme des secousses orgasmiques de la si entêtante mélodie qui résonne dans l'étroit habitacle. Nébuleuse et torturée, elle s'infiltre dans chaque parcelle de son être, donnant libre cours aux spasmes brûlants qui s'emparent de lui. Dans une sensualité empreinte d'un dégoût proche de l'horreur, ses mains ondoient avec lenteur.

Charnel, son corps est à la musique ce que son âme est à la douce drogue qui l'emprisonne en une vicieuse douceur. À la fois fragile et puissant, guidé par ses bestiaux instincts, contré par sa candide noirceur, ses doigts dansent, bercés par l'obscurité de ses envies.

Il accélère encore les mouvements. De ses doigts sur le clavier. De ses doigts sur son corps. Dans ses doigts dans son corps. Il est partout. Il n'est nulle part. Elle tremble. Elle halète. La musique intègre son âme. La réduit à néant. La brule, la mord, la tue à petit feu.

Elle croit mourir. Elle veut mourir. Là dans cette salle bondée face à lui. Là dans ce lit qui n'existe pas contre lui. Elle croit crier. Elle croit hurler. Elle n'en fait rien. Tout se mélange, tout s'entrecroise. Il empiète sur chaque parcelle de son être. Et sa mélodie s'accélère encore.

Elle n'en peut plus. Ses baisers, ses caresses, ses poussées. Rien n'est réel. Tout n'est que songe dans son cœur éperdu où rien ne subsiste si ce n'est le désir, si ce n'est le plaisir.

Noir. Blanc. Encore. Encore. Noir. Blanc. Encore et Encore.

Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. Lucius. Lucius.

Silence.

Plénitude.

Orgasme.

Et pour la première et unique fois, il lève les yeux et les plonge en elle.

Métal. Gris. Désir. Orage. Électricité. Désir. Horreur. Peur. Désir. Désir. Désir.

Le silence. Juste le silence. Plus de bruits, plus de doutes, plus de cris, plus de larmes, plus rien. L'absence. Juste l'absence de cette harassante douleur qui emplit son être d'une nuée de chagrin. Lorsque le soleil se couche. Lorsque la nuit se lève. Lorsque le clair de lune s'abat sur son cœur, tel un rayon de souffrance, les pleurs d'hier deviennent les questions de demain.

Cet équilibre instable au sein duquel son âme s'est enfouie, caresse sa peau de son joug menteur. L'incompréhension de ses actes règne sur ses pensées alors que l'ardeur de ses regards dément l'indifférence de son corps.

_00:23. Enfer._

_Quand le concert est terminé, elle pose ses mains sur le clavier,_

_En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener, passer le reste de sa vie,_

_Simplement à l'écouter…_

* * *

Okay j'ai peur :p

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, sérieusement et sincèrement !

A bientôt j'espère :)


End file.
